Kidnapped
by DahliaLilly
Summary: *BD spoilers warning*: What will the Cullens do when Renesmee is kidnapped? How will they save her without getting trapped themselves.
1. Stolen

**Renesmee p.o.v.**

I woke gently as the morning light drifted slowly across my face. I rolled over slowly to close Jacob's mouth with my hand again. For the second time this week his loud snoring had affected my sleep. I softly kissed his cheek then crawled out of bed. I tiptoed to the bathroom, took

a shower, and got dressed.

Not wanting to wake Jacob up prematurely, I decided to take a walk in the extravagant garden Esme had added to our new house. It had been two years since I had fully matured, everything was still normal. We had moved to a small town in Canada just one year after my birth. In

my mind I went over every moment I had spent with My Jacob. The one person I couldn't live without.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a figure in a dark cloak jumped the wall into the garden. I screamed for Jacob and the rest of my family, and started running. I ran as fast as I could but I was not fast enough to escape this vampire. He grabbed me around the waist

and pulled me after him. I heard Jacob running and howling to the pack. I could have no hope of escape the vampire that had captured me was faster than even my father. I knew from the color of his cloak he could only be part of the Volturi. The same group of vampires that had

almost killed my family when they thought I was an original immortal child. But why would they want me? I mean I know I'm special but my mother and Aunt Alice had the powers they wanted not me.

My captor came to an abrupt halt in front of a black van and threw me in side. Sadly, they knew better than to just let go of me and tied me up with steel cables, too thick for even my abnormal strength to bend. The last thing I heard before I fainted was the frantic howling of half

my family.


	2. Alert

**Renesmee p.o.v.**

My breathing sped as I opened my eyes. I had been out for a good ten hours and had no clue how far we had traveled.

I found myself in the cargo area of a small private jet. My wrists and ankles were still bound, yet I still managed to roll my way to the small window. looking down I saw the last thing I wanted to. Volterra. The home of the Volturi. I officially knew my fate would be revealed in the

next twenty-four hours. Would I ever see my family again?

**Jacob p.o.v.**

A scream startled me awake and I jumped out of bed and phased, running toward the source of my terror. There was only one person who's scream could wake me from a dead sleep, Renesmee. My heart lurched as I saw a the dark cloak drag her over the wall. I howled to the rest

of my pack as I sprinted after Renesmee's captor. Leah was first to join me.

_ What is it Jacob what happened?!  
_

I showed her the image of Renesmee being taken and she raced to find me. When Seth finally phased I commanded him to inform The Cullens and lead them to where her scent vanished.

**Edward p.o.v.**

Seth's thoughts screamed at me from out side the house, _Someone kidnapped Renesmee, Jacob couldn't catch them they were faster than you!!_

I ran outside and through him got the story from Jacob. Within ten seconds Our Entire family was running to find Jacob and Leah.

_Renesmee, We're coming for you!! _I yelled through my thoughts, even if she could hear me, all I hoped was that she was still alive.


	3. Confined

**Note: I don't own twilight or any of the characters...still...**

**Renesme p.o.v.**

The plane landed smoothly on the dirt runway just outside the city. My captor threw me over

their shoulder and carried me off the plane. I didn't bother to struggle - I knew they would take

me anyway. I was surprised when they dropped me down the sewer grate, but I guess I should

have suspected it, I mean they were evil vampires, why not live in the sewers. We ran for seven

minutes before we reached some kind of elevator. That ride was also short. They didn't even

bother to bring me to Aro they just stuck me in a dank, moldy dungeon cell with from what I

could tell, four guards outside every wall. That was the one thing in this whole ordeal that

didn't surprise me, it was just so...so...Aro.

I rolled to try to lay down, until I finally realized their was someone in here with me.

"Hello" I called but it came out as a faint whisper of sound.

"Renesmee, is that you?" A familiar voice responded.

"Yes", I whispered back, "but wait, how do you know who I am?"

"It's me, Jasper."

That was something I definitely didn't see coming. As of yesterday Alice and him had been near Seattle hunting and, knowing my aunt, shopping, lots of shopping.

"How did they get you, I thought you were with Alice."

"I was, they ambushed me while she was in a store."

"Why couldn't Alice see them coming?"

"Oh she did, We were on our way to the next mall when she saw them coming. We tried to run

but they found us within seconds. They had Alec with them, and without Bella he froze us with

his power."

"Where is Alice?"

"Four cells over But, Alec still has her cut off from the world."

"I'll get to her."

I had been working with my gift for the past four years. I found that if I really tried I could

project my thoughts up to a hundred feet away. I had also found that I could hear what they

were thinking if my mind was touching theirs. I should be able to break through Alec's illusion

without him noticing, and even if he did he would have no way of knowing

it was me.

I stretched with all my strength toward the cell Alice was contained in. I groped for her

consciousness. I found it wrapped in the thick mist of Alec's gift. I shaped my gift into a point

and cut through the mist. I couldn't completely free her, but managed to gain access to her mind.

_Alice, It's Renesmee, they got me too. I am in the same cell as Jasper. Have you seen what_

_they are going to do to us? I projected._

_**Thank goodness your safe. I saw Edward running frantically and wondered what had happened. To answer your question, yes I have seen what they have planned for us.**_

I gasped as she explained their plan.

**An: Sorry for the Cliffie. I just couldn't resist. I will update soon maybe tonight, but no promises. ****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Help

_**AN: thank you for all the reviews they really make writing worth while:)  
**_  
p.s. **This is Alice's thoughts.**

_This is Renesmee's thoughts_

This is someone you don't know yet's thoughts (you will learn their name in this chapter)

_**Any way, back to the story...**_

**Do you remember the time the Volturi came for our family, and how so many**

**vampires gathered just to protect you?  
**_**  
**__yes, especially Kachiri and Zafrina._

**They want anyone who would even begin to think of resisting them dead. They have**

**decided to start with all of us that opposed them that winter. Basically they**

**kidnapped you as an incentive to bring our family and those who helped us here. I'm**

**here because they definitely can't have me warning them of the trap they have**

**planted just outside the city.**

_Is their anyway at all to warn them_?

**The only thing I can come up with is to have Brianne help us. Brianne, has been the**

**Volturi's prisoner for five hundred years.**

_Wait, but if she is a prisoner also how can she help us?! I mean she's just as stuck as us!!_

_We need a plan NOW!!_

_**Rensmee!! Just listen to me!!**_

___Sorry, I'm listening now.  
_**  
She can create an illusion of herself and transport her real body anywhere, no matter**

**how far, thus they would never know she had left. She was captured very much like I**

**was, except she wasn't bait. They still want her to join their guard. She still refuses**

**even after five hundred years of never moving. If you talk to her and me this way at**

**the same time i think we will be able to hear each other. She is very much like us**

**being that she share our diet and other views. I think she will help us if it means**

**possibly escaping the Volturi.**

I'll try it. Hold on for a second.

I reached out with my mind again, this time still keeping my self connected to Alice. It took me

a second to find her. I split through Alec's mist and gained access to her mind.

_Hello? Brianne can you hear this?_

Who's there?  
**  
****Brianne, this is Alice Cullen and Renesmee Black, we desperately need you help.**

I listened as Alice explained our situation, she made sure to explain every event that had lead

up to this. Once she had finished explaining we asked her for her response to our desperate

plight for help.

_Brianne, will you help us save our family?  
_  
I would do ANYTHING to get back at these scumbags for trapping me here! Just get me out from

under Alec's stupid gift.

_Thank you so much Brianne! This is what my family looks like._

I thought up the best pictures I could of my family being sure to add Jacob and the rest of the

wolves in case she found them first.

_Alice where will she be able to find them?_

_**She will have to go to the house but only within the next hour otherwise they might**_

_**leave before she gets to them.**_

___Brianne, I will only be able to distract Alec for a few seconds. Will that be enough?_

I will be able to make it in time. If you can stay connected to my illusion. It is real enough that

you should probably be able to stay in contact with me.

_Thank you. hopefully my dad will be able to hear me through you._

**Bella p.o.v. **

I gazed at my reflection in the window. I officially hadn't smiled in four days. Four days

of misery. My life without my sister and brother was hard enough. Life without my daughter

was like life without anything to live for, to survive on. My only hope of getting her back was to

march into enemy territory, and fight vampires hundreds of times stronger than me. But, I

couldn't just let them keep my Renesmee, I would have to fight if I ever wanted to see her

again.

My thoughts focused on something outside the window. It started out as just an

imperfection in the light bouncing off the trees, then it slowly morphed into the shape of a

small, lean, young vampire girl of about sixteen. Her light brown hair drifted softly as she

surveyed the surrounding yard with surprisingly bright golden eyes.

I started, and ran to the door on my way I yelled for the rest of my family to join me. I

opened the door and went outside to greet the girl.

"Bella?" she asked.

I stared in shock at her how did she know my name?!

"yes, how did you know who I am?"

"I would rather explain that once everyone else gets here. Especially Carlisle."

"Ummmmm.. o.k., they should be here soon."

**AN: I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow night but once again no promises. I**

**have three projects due this week and have been procrastinating. I will still try to get**

**it up very soon. Other wise it could be about a week before I can update again. :(**

**well please tell what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Mission

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight...Check back with me in a few weeks maybe things will have changed by then. 

**AN: I am almost finished with my projects and I wanted to put this up tonight. I will not be able to update for a week. I know, I'm just as sad as you I love reading my reviews!! I will try to update a ton when I **

**get back. Divorced parents aren't so fun when you can only write stuff about Twilight at one house.:( well, here you go. **

**Previously:** _I started, and ran to the door on my way I yelled for the rest of my family to join me. I opened the door and went outside to greet the girl.  
_

_"Bella?" she asked.  
_

_I stared in shock at her how did she know my name?!  
_

_"yes, how did you know who I am?"  
_

_"I would rather explain that once everyone else gets here. Especially Carlisle."  
_

_"Ummmmm.. o.k., they should be here soon."_

_**Bella p.o.v.  
**_

Once the entire family (wolves included) had gathered around the girl beautiful she started to explain what she was doing here.

"My name is Brianne. I have been the Volturi's prisoner for over five hundred years. The only reason I can be here is because Alice and Renesmee released me from Alec's gift. I have to warn you if you attack the volturi, you are

walking into an open trap with no escape. I can help you get around that. But, before I go any further I want to try something. Edward, pay very close attention to my thoughts."

_**No one's p.o.v.**_

o.k. Renesmee first then Alice.

_Dad, can you hear this? If you can speak out loud, I should be able to hear though Brianne.  
_

"I can hear you Renesmee, what is it you need to say?"

_First, you need to know where we are. I'm in a cell with Jasper, Alice is in another cell down the hall with Brianne. They are under Alec's watch. Can you please tell everyone I love them. Especially mom. Could you please relay my _

_message to Jacob, I would like to speak with him.  
_

_"_Of Course!! Jacob, Renesmee would like to speak to you_."  
_

_"_I'm here, I love you and miss you so much. Please try to be safe._"  
_

_Jacob, I love you, no matter what happens to me. Dad, I should let Alice talk now.  
_

"I love you, forever."

_I love you too.  
_

_**Edward, are you there?  
**_

"yes"

**good, now I need you to repeat every single word I speak to everyone there. No matter how much you don't want to. That is and order.  
**

"I will repeat your words exactly."

**Good, you may begin now. This is Alice. Please don't ask questions until I am done. The Volturi are using the three of us as bait. Their goal is to have you try to come rescue us. They expect you to come **

**in a month. The only way to avoid them is to come sooner. You must also gather everyone who helped us last time, if not more. Otherwise, ****they**** will be the next ones to fall. This only has two outcomes, **

**as far as I can see. Either we will all fall, or we will prevail and defeat the Volturi for good. I will be able to assist you through Renesmee and Brianne. Speaking of which, she is not completely free. She is **

**still connected to us through her decoy. If something happens to her or the decoy, we loose our connection. I will tell you who will go and who will stay at the house or elsewhere.  
**

**Bella, you and Edward will be my communication to everyone else. I need you to stay in Genova, Italy. That is were every one will meet.  
**

**Carlisle, Esme you take Europe.  
**

**Rose, Emmett you get nomads again.  
**

**Now for the wolves, they will need to get here too. Edward do you think you could fly them over with you? They would have to stay a ways away from you so I can still see. Is that something that you **

**can work with?  
**

"Of course."

**Well, you heard me now GO!!  
**  
**  
**AN: Please review!! The little purple button in the corner is calling you!! Give in push the button!!

o.k., now that I have that out of my system, First, I want to apologize for how short this chapter was. Second, I need a new boys name. So you people have one week to pick a new name. I will be able to read my

reviews next week so put the name in your review. I will choose one of the names you give me. So, as Alice said "now GO!!" I will update in ONE week. Go ahead, count the days!! I know I will be...

Love Always,

bellacullen1620

**AN: ok, well I will still be able to read reviews and add author's notes this week, so I WILL be reading all reviews so please keep them coming. You have untill the 10th to get your name idea in. That night **

**(hopefully) I will post the next chapter. So, if you have a name idea review or message me! Thanks!!**

**Love Always, **

**bellacullen1620**

**AN: how manny an's can I put on one document? hmmmm... I don't know, but I'm pretty sure this one will have quite a few, lol. Well, please review!! I need more name ideas, because I will have more than **

**one character to name. hint(stilll all guy names)... I will probably have another author's note soon.**


	6. Flashback

**An: he he, I decided to just go ahead and write the next chapter. I am still disappointed in how few names I received. Thanks to BellaSwan321 and GladeSistas for the suggestions!! I dedicate this chapter to **

**you and Brianne (my cousin) who inspired the fictional Brianne. WARNING this chapter will have a lot of Brianne's back story. Please still R&R!!  
**

**(I know their are about thirty of you who have read to at least the second chapter but still haven't reviewed please do so after this story.**

**Previously: **

_**Now for the wolves, they will need to get here too. Edward do you think you could fly them over with you? They would have to stay a ways away from you so I can still see. Is that something that you **_

_**can work with?  
**_

_"Of course."_

_**Well, you heard me now GO!!**_

**Alice POV**

I felt my isolation slowly seep back in as Renesmee retreated to tell Jasper what had occurred while she was talking to Brianne and myself. I hated Alec's gift. It keep me so separated from myself it hurt to think about the outside world.

My painful thoughts were inturupted when I had a vision of our whole family splitting up and leaving to inform our friends of the current problem.

Good, I thought. If they worked fast enough we had a chance at succeeding in our silent battle.

**  
****Bella POV**

After everyone left to get ready to leave, I sat down and talked with Brianne. Edward joined me just as I asked her a question.

" Brianne, did you have a coven or a husband when they captured you?"

"yes, I had a coven. We lived near Vancouver, Canada. Their were four of us. Our creator was Aaron, he watched over us. He was very much like Carlisle. He tault us how to hunt only animals and how to adapt to life

as a vampire. His wife Karen, was the first one he created. Jeremy was second, I was third. Travis joined us after I was created. I fell in love with Jeremy shortly after reaching maturity. Travis however never found a

mate. He was always very aloof, he wouldn't even open up to us. We found out later that he was actually working for the Voltui the whole time. We were a gifted family and so they came after us, much like you. Aaron

could sense immediate danger, Karen could tell you anything about an object or person just by touching it. Jeremy could turn invisible, and you know my gift. Travis betrayed us to the Volturi. Our capture was much like

when they came for you the first time, except they captured us. I still don't know what happend to the rest of my family. Especially Jeremy. All I wish is that I knew what happened to them and if they are still alive."Her

head bowed for several minutes as she re-visited the painful memories.

A soft rustle in the bushes behind us brought her back to reality. We turned to look at the source of the noise just as two figures walked out from behind us.

**_AN:_**

**_Sorry for the cliffie!! I really wanted to get this up before I go to sleep!! Well, I will try to update really soon!_**

**_xoxo, _**

**_ bellacullen1620_**


	7. Reunion

An: well, now I am extremely disappointed I only received three reviews for the last chapter!! Thank you to GladeSistas, Hayybabe16,and Fanpire102. But, as for the rest of you please review this chapter or I wont want to continue if I don't think anyone wants to read this. So, If you want me to continue Please Review!! **This chapter is extremely short. The reason for this is explained below. I just had to get the suspense out of the way.**

I am going to start a new fanfic really soon!! (don't worry I will still keep writing this one) My new fanfiction will be: drum roll Truth or dare: Eragon Style!! yep, so if it's up by now please read it and review!!

Well, I still don't own twilight. Never have, never will. tear drop

Previously:

_A soft rustle in the bushes behind us brought her back to reality. We turned to look at the source of the noise just as two figures walked out from behind us._

**Brianne P.O.V.**

As I turned around a very familiar combination of sounds reached my very sensitive ears. The sound of running feet. Two pairs of running feet.

I jumped up from the place I was sitting and ran to meet them. Two of the members of a family I had lost so long ago. The only problem was that one of the people I love was missing.

I sprinted across the clearing and into the surrounding woods. I sensed that others were following me. probably Edward and Bella.

There! I saw the flashes of color just before they ran strait into me. I was barely able to stay upright as I hugged Karen and kissed Jeremy forcefully. He was safe. That was all I could care about right then. He was

safe and I could love him once again. My mother figure was also safe. This was the greatest gift anyone could have given me.

Once reality dawned on me, I had to ask. "Not to ruin the moment but, where is Aaron?"

"They...They captured him right after you." Jeremy replied.

"How did you escape?"

Karen cut Jeremy off before he could reply " Jeremy used his gift of course, just before the mist hit us, we barely had enough time to escape ourselves. If we had tried to save you two, we would have gotten us all

killed. We tried to rescue you a few times, but we knew it would be like walking into a death trap, so we decided to wait until you were able to escape. Jeremy sensed you presence, and we sprinted off to meet you."

The conversation lulled and I introduced Bella and Edward to my broken family. After a time of discussing the current situation we jogged back to the Cullen's house.

AN: yep, I will add more when I get the chance.

XOXO: bellacullen1620


	8. Torture

**AN: well, I'm really sorry how long this chapter took to write. I have three stories going right now and I had to type an essay for PE. How lame is that?! Sense when did you have to do anything but run six miles a week? Well, I finally have this chapter **

**written and have decided to postpone writing Twilight Secrets (one of my other stories) until one of the other two are finished. **

**oh, I still don't own Twilight or any of the other characters:(**

Previously: _The conversation lulled and I introduced Bella and Edward to my broken family. After a time of discussing the current situation we jogged back to the Cullen's house._

Chapter 8:

**Renesmee POV:**

I had just gotten the latest update on my family's progress when I heard several sets of faint foot steps out in the hall. They turned and continued until they reached the door to the cell Jasper and I share. A key rattled in the lock and the door creaked open. Jane, Demetri, Felix,

Aro, Caius, and Renata entered the small damp cell.

"Renesmee dear, it has been quite a while sense I saw you and Jasper"

Jasper started to crouch, as if to spring.

I glared up at Aro while reaching out to Jasper with my mind.

_Jasper, don't move!! They will burn us if we even fake and attack!!  
_

Fine, but if they even try to harm you I will.

_Even if they do attack me, DON'T MOVE!! Alice will kill me later if they even scratch yo_u.

I pulled out of his mind quickly, seeing as Aro was about to talk again.

"Well, sense your family is taking so long to get here we thought we would give them a little bit more intensive... Felix, Demetri."

He snapped his fingers and they moved towards Jasper. It only took them seconds to have him firmly restrained between the two of them.

I looked up at Aro and the rest of them questionably.

"Caius please start the video recorder"

"Started"

"Perfect, Jane would you please proceed"

Jane walked toward me smiling menacingly. My thoughts were interrupted by a pain worse than anything I had ever felt before. I screamed and tried to run but the pain was inescapable.

**Jasper POV:**

Renesmee screamed as the pain finally reached her. She tried running but only ended up hitting wall after wall until she finally collapsed panting when the pain stopped.

"Renesmee, would you please ask your family to come rescue you?"

"Never, she managed to hiss through clenched teeth"

"What a pity. I guess I should let Jane have her fun now."

He left the room, Renetta following, as Jane stepped forward and tortured Renesmee again and again on video.

-- Four unbearable hours later--

They finally stopped recording and left the room locking us in again.

**Edward POV:  
**

I was just locking up the house when a UPS truck pulled up and dropped of a small package.

I pulled Bella back into the living room, Brianne and her family following, and opened the package. Inside was A DVD. I noticed their was no return address and the package and no label on the DVD. I walked to the TV and put it in. The disc took a few seconds to load and then

focused. I hissed as I saw Jane torture my baby repeatedly. Five hours later, the film ended but all of us were still frozen staring at the TV. Bella let out a deep menacing growl and marched out the door toward the car.

The rest of us followed as quickly as out super human feet could carry us.

**AN: Please don't kill me for writing this. It was needed to speed the story up again. Now, please review. The more you review the faster I write. --hint hint--  
**

**xoxo,  
**

**bellacullen1620**


	9. Move

**AN: You are all ****EXTREMELY**** luck I am nice. I am disappointed in how few reviews I have received.( and I know more than 3 people are reading this story!!) So, until** **the total review number reaches 32 I won't add the next chapter. Come on people it's only seven reviews... you can do that can't you??**

_Previously: Bella let out a deep menacing growl and marched out the door toward the car._

_The rest of us followed as quickly as out super human feet could carry us._

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

I curled up into a ball as they left the room. Cold arms hugged me rocking slowly back and forth.

The pain had been unbearable. Not to mention I had hit a few walls in my attempt to escape. Those would bruise. (AN: she can still bruise even though she's half vamp.)

A few minutes later I had recovered.

"Jasper, why did they have to do that?"

"Our family isn't being fast enough. They needed that as incentive to make them hurry up."

" That was foul play."

" They are the Volturi after all."

"Go to sleep, Renesmee. You really need some rest."

**Bella P.O.V.**

_How could they do that to my baby?! They WILL pay for that!! _

My revengeful thoughts were interrupted when I found myself being restrained by Edward.

"Why won't you let me go after them? She's your daughter too. Aren't you mad?!"

"I am mad, but I know if we fall for this trap none of us will survive."

I collapsed into his chest with tearless sobs.

_If It's the last thing I do I will save you, Renesmee._

**Edward P.O.V.**

I carried Bella to the car along with our bags. Brianne, Jeremy, and Karen following.

--12 hours later in Genova, Italy.--

The hotel we were checking into was the finest the small town had to offer.

I unpacked our bags and laid out all our gear.

Earpieces (like blue-tooth stuff), Maps of the Volturi castle (hand drawn by Carlisle), A huge pile of Black clothing, and several laptops.

All of us set to work planing how we would proceed in attacking them.

--

A few days later we had over fifty vampires within a ten mile radius intent on helping us overthrow the Volturi. Everyone from the last event were located the closest to our headquarters.

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

I contacted Brianne again, Letting Jasper and Alice listen in.

I was glad to find they had a whole host of vampires to come rescue us and defeat the Volturi.

"we love you all. No mater what happens now." I said through Brianne.

"We WILL come rescue you." My father and mother said in unison.

With that I watched through Brianne's eyes and they headed out of the hotel towards our ultimate fate.

AN: He He I am so evil. How's that for a cliffe? The faster you review the faster you get the next chapter...

xoxo,

bellaculen1620


	10. Invasion

**AN: Congratulations, you have met the requirement of seven reviews. So, here is...**_  
_

_Previously:_ _With that I watched through Brianne's eyes and they headed out of the hotel_  
**  
Bella P.O.V.**  
The familiar stone of the city walls rose high behind us.

you reward... The next chapter may be the final chapter. gasp I still haven't

decided though. It depends on where I end this...

(please don't verbally kill me for that. I will end the story when It needs to be ended,

next chapter or not.)

towards our ultimate fate.

We had divided into groups of five. All across the city the other eleven (five more joined them on

the way to Volturra) groups were jumping the walls. We would hopefully go unnoticed being

Zafrina had an illusion of the city without us, going for everyone inside.

My ear piece squeaked quietly "BShield, all groups successfully inside. Two of the wolves are

currently under you." you can join them if you like." Esme and Zafrina were four miles outside the

city playing home base.

I pulled the grate off the nearest sewer to reveal Leah, Seth, and Quil underneath. I jumped

down easily. Edward, Kate, Garret, and maloior followed after me. We walked for five minutes

before we came across the first group of three guard members coming to investigate the strange

noises. We took them out quickly. Thankfully Felix was in their numbers. Edward took care of him

before anyone else could. The flame filled the hall with it's thick smoke. We continued deeper

into the city until all but two groups of us were just outside the main chamber.

The other groups joined us a few minutes later having rescued Alice, Jasper, and Rensmee.

We had amazingly annihilated half the guard in less than ten minutes without a single loss on

our part. This might be easier than I had suspected. Even Alec was gone, thanks to Emmett. I

saw Brianne's form shiver as the regained the part of herself she had left here.

"Zillusion, drop the curtain please"I vampire whispered into the mike.

"Done" The earpiece whispered back.

I walked forward and opened the door into the chamber I had been judged in the last time I was

here.

**AN: okay, I'm sorry that was short, and for the cliffie. This time I need eight more reviews**

for the next chapter.

xoxo,

bellaculen1620


	11. Confrontaion

**AN: You guys were only two reviews away from getting eight!! This will probably be the last chapter... Unless there is something specific you want me to write relating to this story that I missed, later (tell me in reviews or PM me)Please, Even though it's the last chapter please review!! I really want to know what _ALL_ of you thought about my first completed fanfic!!!  
**

**Well, here we go...**

**Bella POV**

I reached forward to grasp the silver handle and turned it slowly. The door creaked and moaned as I pushed against it with determined force until it flew open revealing the inside of the chamber.

The setting there surprised me.

No one appeared to be expecting us. They immediately stopped what they were doing and formed a protective circle around their masters.

Aro's shocked expression was replaced by one of thoughtfulness. He pulled out a small whistle and blew once to summon the rest of the guard. He was once again surprised they did not come.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You captured parts of our families. You will never do that to anyone again. " Edward responded.

" To destroy us would be impossible, our guard is larger than yours."

" They were, but half of them no longer exist."

"How?!"

" We have our secrets."

His face became one of anger at the unbelievable deaths at half of his precious collection. Then He hardened it into a mask of indifference.

"Jane, would you mind bringing our friends their surprises?"

Jane entered the room with Travis following.

"Master, four of them are gone along with all the guards."

Just as she finished saying this, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice and Brianne stepped out of formation to draw attention to the fact that they were on our side.

"So you were able to rescue your family. But you did forget someone. Jane vanished for a second, then returned leading Aaron into the room. She released him for one second and before she could look down he had

vanished to the other side of the room, our side.

"Well, now that we have him we can take out you."

"Wait!, No, you wouldn't want to do that! chaos would consume if you did!!"

"The vampire world really dosen't need you as much as you think they do."

As Edward was saying this the rest of us prepared to attack. We had planed this perfectly. All opponets had been divided up and annalised. This was really the point of no return.

"NOW!!"

"Edward and Alice's yell filled the chamber destracting from our silent advance. I pounced on Jane. She had done more than enough to harm me and my family, now it was her turn. She was almost too easy to take down.

I went to help Renesmee and Jacob with Renetta. Once we had taken her out we looked around. The only vampire standing besides our group who was almost compleetly unharmed (some of the werewolves had some

broken bones) was Aro. In one swoop Carlisle decapitated him and threw him into the fire.

"Goodbye old friend, You have finally learned your lesson."

With that we walked out of the smokey chamber and returned to out homes were we lived hapily ever after. Well somewhat anyway.

(In background)

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY NEW DESIGNER CLOTHES?!"

"coming dear..."

**AN: Well, that's the last chapter!! But if you really want me to elaborate on something, please PM me. Well, I hoped you liked it... If you want you can checkout my other stories, seeing as I will now turn my attension to those... Anyways, Love you all!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Check out the new story I am co-writing with GladeSistas (aka Emma)!!!  
**

**XOXO,**

**Belle  
**


End file.
